


A Wolf in Sheep Clothing

by Humanity_Strongest_001



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Magic, Smut, they probably dont use it cuz of Lucifer, well demons do have magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanity_Strongest_001/pseuds/Humanity_Strongest_001
Summary: There was a ping from MC's phone, indicating a message. The ping came again and again as Mammon growled, MC got onto his heels and reached for his phone, but was grabbed by Mammon. "Do you have to answer it?" Mammon questioned as MC sighed. "It's best if I do and then they won't annoy us." MC said as Mammon narrowed his eyes at MC.MC eyes widened when he saw who the message was from.Mammon>>I'm just leaving RAD, Lucifer was being annoying. See ya soon.<<
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 26





	A Wolf in Sheep Clothing

Mammon and MC had spent the day cuddled up together on the large bed, wrapped up in each other's warm and comfortable embrace, kissing and sucking at the bared skin they could reach.

..

After MC had shown up unpredicted, saying that he had managed to persuade Asmodeus and Beel to finish off his huge pile of still growing homework that Lucifer have given him, so that he could leave early to spend some time with Mammon, he was unexpectedly touched by MC's kindness. He silently thanked his own siblings. 

..

Mammon opened the door for MC as he let him in. He had then conjured up a large and extravagant meal, and dessert on a grand table with an elaborated flick of his wrist, a spray of gold sparks, and a snap of his long ring laden fingers.

A table had appeared, laden with delicious looking and smelling food.

MC looked at Mammon with confusion, as he smiled at the human.

"So why don't you do this when cooking?" MC questioned, knowing full well, that all the brothers take it in turns to do the cooking.

MC couldn't hear Mammon's words, but he picked up on the word "Lucifer".... and "laziness."

MC who was clearly hungry, had devoured his meal and dessert, and also Mammon's while the Avatar of greed watched with a loving and confused look in his blue eyes. _'Why was he so hungry? Did his brothers forgot to feed him? Probably Beel raided the fridge again._

After that, they had ended up cuddled on the bed, MC's head resting on Mammon's shoulder. They were both watching a comedy which was similar to the human show 'Friends.' 

Mammon looked down at MC as MC was trying to find a comfortable spot on the bed as he craned his neck....

He broke the silence between them and ignored the two 'teenagers' on screen fight, which was easy, in favour of staring down at MC's lovely smooth and perfectly chiselled face, "are ya okay?"

MC tore his eyes away from the bright screen, and the now kissing 'teenagers'. "I'm fine, just...School was very annoying and umm...the pressure...busy...Work was a bit rough" MC finally managed, as he stumbled over the words, trying to find the right phrase. He flushed slightly as his feelings of embarrassment grew at not being able to form a simple sentence.

  
" I might be able to help with that tension and pressure on these delectable shoulders and arms!" He shot a sly grin to the flustered human as he trailed a long finger across the swell of one shoulder and down MC's arm. MC looked at Mammon, _something didn't feel right... But MC chose to ignore it._

Mammon sat MC up at that, not allowing the boy any time to decline the offer. _'He clearly needed help losing some tension,'_ he thought as he started to massage MC's tense and broad shoulders, He pressed his fingers deep into his muscles. MC relaxed and sighed, his tense, stiff muscles going lax under Mammon's talented fingers. He voiced his comforts in soft groans and moans of pleasure. Oh, how he wanted to see those noises fall from MC's mouth...Mammon got up, carefully not moving MC, he slowly went over to the door as a smirk crept onto his face as he locked the door. _This was his time....._

Abruptly and suddenly, Mammon turned and grabbed MC's hand and held it to his cheek. He pressed a small, sweet kiss to his palm. He stood abruptly and looked down at MC, their hands still entwined, and the colour of his eyes almost completely swallowed up by the pupil, the look showing a fiery desire and small trickle of lust as he bent down, pressing a soft kiss to Mammon's plush and slightly parted lips.

  
MC then unzipped Mammon's pants, observing his long legs bracketing Mammon's narrow hips. He pressed another kiss to his lips as MC cupped the back of Mammon's neck, tangling in his soft white hair. Mammon groaned into MC's mouth as the human teased Mammon's lower lip with his teeth and tongue.

However, MC was only human, so they broke apart from the kiss, as Mammon smirked slightly, which was unrecognised by MC. "Where did that come from?"  
"Nowhere" MC replied, a small smile on his lips "it has been a long day and all." He flushed, _was it getting hot in his room._

Before Mammon could respond MC pressed another kiss to Mammon's lips, essentially cutting off his response, but this time the kiss was much deeper and more passionate. MC then started to grind down, almost unconsciously, moaning into the kiss.

There was a ping from MC's phone, indicating a message. The ping came again and again as Mammon growled, MC got onto his heels and reached for his phone, but was grabbed by Mammon. " _Do you have to answer it?" Mammon_ questioned as MC sighed. "It's best if I do and then they won't annoy us." MC said as Mammon narrowed his eyes at MC.

MC eyes widened when he saw who the message was from.

**_Mammon >>I'm just leaving RAD, Lucifer was being annoying. See ya soon.<<_ **

MC inhaled sharply, glancing up at the 'Mammon' in front of him, sending him a half smile. 'What was going on?' He thought as he felt his smile strained his cheek muscles. All he knew was that he needed to get out, the new sinister feeling he could feel rolling of 'Mammon' in waves alerted him to danger, or at least that something was off. Like when he first met Belphegor.

The 'Mammon' in front of him stood in front of him, taking the phone out of his hand before he could object. He read the message with a smile on his face. He smirked. "It was fun whilst it lasted." 'Mammon' smiled as he pinned MC to the bed and covered MC's mouth.

Fear dripped down MC's spine as 'Mammon' laughed cruelly, he dropped the phone and moved: his individual movements too fast to track with his eyes, his movement blurred as his hand shot out faster then MC could defend himself. The 'Mammon' in front of him began to shift, his golden skin transforming into a white crispy colour and his blue eyes turned purple, whilst he froze MC with a wave of his hand.

MC's arm still half raised, was not able to move. Panic set in, he tried to open his mouth to scream or shout for help, but found he couldn't. "I wouldn't try that.'" the 'Mammon' in front of him said in a sickly sweet tone. MC knew who it was, but how could he? After everything he has done for him.

Darkness descended and surrounded him as everything went black. Though the last thing he saw was his own face staring at him as he fell, a cruel smirk playing on his own lips. Then MC slumped back, unconscious, long skinny limbs splayed out haphazardly across the bad like a tossed rag doll.

* * *

**A/N: Hi, I am quiet new to the fandom. This is a one shot fanfic. Please mind the spelling. But any advice is welcome.**

**If you want me to write a fanfic for you, you can reply:**

**I do:**

**M/M**

**M/GN**

**Angst**

**Smutt**

**Fluff**


End file.
